The Turtles Meet Kenshin
by Tattle
Summary: Samurai of Old and Ninjas of Modern Times Meet? An Unprecidented Occurance.
1. A Strange Acting Kenshin

Long ago, when the Meiji Era had been in full function, a legendary samurai had settled in a Tokyo, upon a woman's dojo. This man had once claimed many lives with his sword wielding abilities, and fought long to finish a dream for the Imperialists. However, the era, which the samurai stood in, held no bloodshed and banned the use of swords by common folk. Thus, upon the era he once battled in fell, he oathed in the new one's rising. Promising never to kill again, Botosai the Manslayer, Kenshin Himoura, refused to ever kill again, and to only fight evil with a reverse blade sword.  
  
.But old memories seldom fade, and bad habits die-hard.  
  
"I, Kenshin Himoura, promise to be the sweetest of all samurais, for eternity!" shouted Kenshin to his usual band of friends while eating in the dojo.  
  
"What, does that mean your going to give candy out to everyone you beat up now?" Added Sanoske, Kenshin's half-friend half-rival.  
  
"By sweet Sano, I mean to become a legend, but not just in my own time. Instead, I will become an immortal figure for all to behold and see in the future as well!" Kenshin backfired.  
  
"So, you're going to become immortal with candy?" Butted in Yahiko, who then immediately returned to eating.  
  
"NO! Listen, all of you! I will slay a man by the name of Shuru Yoshi, who is such a great martial artist, that his death will bring fame to me!" Screamed an enraged Kenshin.  
  
"Gee Kenshin, you sick or something, you've been speaking nonsense all this morning. Is something wrong?" Asked a worried Kaohru.  
  
"Uhh, no." stuttered Kenshin, as a red dot was fixed onto her and Yahiko's faces. "However, I should go to bed early, I feel a bit light- headed."  
  
Kenshin got up and walk over to the next room, where two very strange creatures held advanced guns, which were previously pointed at Kaohru and Yahiko. "What am I supposed to do? It's hard enough for me to get my friends out of here, so why should I kill this innocent man? Plus, must I say words like 'Sweet?'" Asked Kenshin to the buff figures.  
  
"Quite frankly, bub, don't worry about the killing part. You should be a mastah at that. However, we're only going to give you one more day to try and make these peoples undastand yah reasonins." Stated Bebop, and warthog-fused man who wore purple glasses.  
  
Kenshin pleaded, "Why?!? Why do you have to do this? Why do you want me to kill Shuru? If your strange weapons are as deadly and advanced as your showcase from yesterday, then why don't you try to do it yourselves?"  
  
The other mutant, Rocksteady, part-rhino part-man, stepped forward and answered, "No way, Boatosay! Mastah Shredder said that we need to make it like a reasonable action in the past, so that nothing too strange happens in the future!"  
  
Kenshin remarked, "Not too strange? A samurai trying to promote peace, gets an insane urge for power and kills Shuru Yoshi? That's not strange?"  
  
"Hey, *snort*, it could happen!" Said Bebop.  
  
".Fine, but please, give me more time." Sighed Kenshin.  
  
"1 day Boodosi, an' dat's it!" Laughed Rocksteady as he and Bebop ran off.  
  
Kenshin thought quietly alone in the room. If he could just get Kaohru, Yahiko, and Sanoske to know the truth, he might have a chance at overthrowing the goons from some unknown place by not being weakened by the thought of their deaths'. Even if they didn't leave, though, Kenshin was sure he'd never stain blood on any innocent by the words of two strangers. Someway, somehow, he was going to stop them. 


	2. Shredder's Plot

-The time, late nineties. Hidden under New York, a massive metal base of operations is bustling with activity. Robots are constantly walking in and out of the Technodrome, bringing rock ore and dumping it into another machine of the villain Krang, a pink-colored alien who's ultimate goal is world domination. In one corner, Krang angrily speaks with Shredder about his decision.  
  
"Shredder, I don't understand why you're wasting your time with these bozos! If your plan doesn't work, then." Krang yells loudly.  
  
"Then I can go there myself, and ensure the success of my brilliant scheme!" Comments Shredder to Krang.  
  
"You know as well as I do that this supply of Covorice Rock Crystals aren't unlimited, and that we only have enough for one more portal. Your little scheme of destroying Hamato Yoshi's ancestors in the past is as imperfect as you trying to take on four turtles at once!" Shoots back Krang.  
  
"Shut your trap Krang! It's not like I asked them to kill everyone in Tokyo! If Bebop and Rocksteady can successfully track down and rid of Shuru Yoshi in the Meiji era, then no turtles will exist!" Shredder replies.  
  
"You forgot to mention the part where years of history will be changed, and you may not even become a ninja, or."  
  
"Krang, this is a Saturday morning cartoon, try and keep the plot line simple!"  
  
Meanwhile, the turtles were in the lair, no doubt cooking up their own plan to fight Shredder.  
  
"Gee whiz, Donatello, Leonardo can fix TV's faster then you can." comments Raphael to the purple color-coordinated turtle.  
  
"Well, you seemed to have broken the TV more times then the number of times Michelangelo mentioned the word pizza." Donatello replies while checking every piece of the TV for injury from Raphael's bashing.  
  
"Hey, you could hurt a guy's feelings!" ended Raphael.  
  
Leonardo then rushed into the living room excalimed, "Guy's, I haven't seen Master Splinter here today!"  
  
"What, you're gonna cry if you don't see him?" smirks Raph, paying hardly any attention to the comment.  
  
"Come to think of it Leo, didn't you say that Mikey's been being secretive lately?" Don replied while screwing in one last piece to the reception unit.  
  
"Well, yes, but what does that matter now?" Leo asked innocently.  
  
Donatello stood up from a now "fixed" TV, and said, "Doesn't it seem that on this day, for any of the previous 15 years we can remember, Master Splinter has always been off to do something?"  
  
Leo thought for a second, and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Then I think you'll be more then surprised when we go into the kitchen later today." finished Don.  
  
"You noticed that the kitchen's been sealed off too?" Leo questioned.  
  
"Who couldn't?" said both Raphael and Donatello in unison.  
  
"I still don't get the part about Mikey." Leo said while leaving the room.  
  
"Put two and two together Leo, Mikey's found out that this must be Splinter's birthday, and he's setting up a "mundo party" for him." Don said while plumping down on the couch.  
  
Leo quickly rushed back in the room, yelling, "TODAY'S SPLINTER'S BIRTHDAY!?!"  
  
"Yeah, at least Einstein thinks so." Raphael added as he flipped the channels, searching for another show he could disagree with, which would lead to another dent in the TV. 


	3. The Creatures from the Future

However, back in the Meiji Era in Tokyo, Kenshin tries to watches closely the movements of the mutants as they steal from the back area's of a restaurant.  
  
-They don't seem to have swift movements, and I've never seen them strike a stance once. Their only advantages are their weapons and their bulk bodies.- Kenshin thought to himself as he walked away.  
  
-I must hurry back home, and tell the others the truth before those goons return!-  
  
Kenshin started running quickly home to the dojo. Upon arriving, he saw Kaohru and said, "I'm sorry I haven't been like myself today, Miss Kaohru. But I'd like to explain what's happened lately."  
  
Kaohru turned from cleaning the dojo and answered, "Oh, so something IS wrong?"  
  
"Listen now, because you may not totally believe what I say. But, yesterday, two monsters with unbelievable weapons appeared from the forest as I was walking. They ran up to me, and had asked for directions."  
  
"Hey Mistah, you know where a Shuroo Yohshee lives?" inquired Rocksteady.  
  
"Where have you come from, and what do you want with this Shuru?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"We just wanna blast em' ta bits!" shouted Bebop as he raised his gun and blasted a tree in half.  
  
"Just great, Bebop. You've alreadee let someone see our power other then Yoshi." said Rocksteady.  
  
"Uhh, but Rocksteady, Is got a plan to fix that Yoshi guy without us even having ta blasterize em'." Bebop replied.  
  
"Oh really, uhu? Wat iss it? asked Rocksteady.  
  
"We git him ta do it" Pointed Bebop at Kenshin.  
  
"What do you two speak of? I'm never going to kill anyone ever again." Kenshin replied.  
  
"Evah again? So I see you're a pro at dis killin stuff!" Bebop stated.  
  
"That was a long time ago when I was Botosai the manslayer. In this era, I protect people with my sword, so go back from where you came, or feel my reverse blade sword!"  
  
"Uhh, we can't do dat. Our portal's closed an'." started Rocksteady.  
  
"Shush! He don't need tah know dat!" said Bebop, as he held up his gun, "But you, Budigokai, need tah listen to us! You're gonna kill em', ro wes gonna kill EVERYONE in Tokyo! So pay attention, as wes gonna follow yah to wherevers you lives, and give ya exact instructions!"  
  
".They then followed me home, and told me to explain the I'd become power hungry, and was going to kill Shuru to prove my power." Kenshin finished.  
  
"I had no idea, Kenshin.I'm sorry, I'll try and get everyone to hide. You'll be able to confront them here in the dojo, alone, while everyone's safely away." Kaohru told Kenshin.  
  
"Thank you so much, Miss Kaohru." Kenshin ended. 


	4. Mikey and Splinter

(In the kitchen sat Mikey, with a bored look on his face)  
  
Mikey: Man, sensei's warning of this punishment was pretty mundo clear, but I guess I was just too thick headed after all. What a concept, me not seeing the consequence of getting a midnight snack of pizza.  
  
(Mikey had last night slipped in the kitchen to steal a slice of pizza, but had been caught by Splinter. He'd been warned of stealing away more food for himself, but didn't take much notice to it. Splinter punished him with being lonely in the Kitchen he loved to sneak into so much for a whole day. He was going to get food in the morning for which the other turtles could feast on as a semi reward. Mikey didn't care at first, but now, it got pretty boring.)  
  
Mikey: I never thought being in the kitchen so long would be a BAD thing.  
  
(Meanwhile, Splinter travels back home with groceries that are astoundingly different from his usual packs of sushi)  
  
Splinter: Pizza, with many special and diverse toppings. A treat I'm sure my students will take pleasure in. Now, to quickly go back down without being seen.  
  
(This was hardly any feat, seeing as Splinter was a master of the shadow techniques)  
  
Splinter: To think, I was once human, and didn't even need to hide. It gives me a weird feeling.  
  
(He turned at the regular sewer corner, nearing the lair of his four children)  
  
Splinter: However, I'm very grateful for the bringing about of my four sons. *sigh* Perhaps I shall let Mikey out of his punishment early. I would seem rather rude to keep him shut off from his brothers.  
  
(When closing in on his home location, Splinter noticed a strange presence around him)  
  
Splinter: Funny, it feels as if I'm surrounded by some type of darkness. I see, however, no apparent danger. How odd.  
  
(Splinter walked inside the lair, still wondering what he'd felt.)  
  
(Meanwhile, however, the Technedrome was both curious and eager.)  
  
Shredder: Krang, shouldn't they be back by now? If they're teleporting through time, can't they just come back right now?  
  
Krang: Listen, if you actually think those two idiots knew what TIME to come back, you're an idiot! They can hardly remember their own birthdays.  
  
Shredder: But I told them what day and year to come back by! They MUST'VE understood me!  
  
Krang: Yes, but did you tell them what TIME to come back, as in hours and minutes?  
  
Shredder: Erm, I never thought of that.  
  
Krang: Exactly. You never really think, huh Shredder?  
  
Shredder: OH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!! 


End file.
